No More
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Punk is fed up with all of AJ's empty promises and tells her that she has to make a decision. CM Punk/AJ Lee/Daniel Bryan love triangle. Song-fic. Please R&R.


**A/N: I don't own anything so don't sue. I've been shipping AJ/CM Punk lately so here's something with a different twist. This is a CM Punk/AJ/Daniel Bryan song-fic. The song is "No More" by A1. Please R&R. Enjoy.**

**No More**

**You say you're gonna work it out.**

**Then you say you're having doubts.**

**Telling me you'll walk away.**

**But then you go and stay.**

**You're calling me day and night.**

**Saying he don't treat you right.**

**Then you always turn around.**

**And give him one more try.**

CM Punk sat in his locker room, winding tape around his wrists and humming his theme song quietly to himself. He had a match later that night against the Big Show, and even though most people would be nervous to go toe-to-toe with the World's Largest Athlete, Punk wasn't even the slightest bit worried. He was confident in his abilities and he knew he'd be fine. As long as he kept his mind off of what was really bothering him, that is.

His phone vibrated at that very moment and Punk stopped his task and picked it up. He sighed loudly when he read the name that flashed across the screen. Scratch that. It looked like he'd be dealing with his little problem just like he was going to deal with Big Show: head-on.

Knowing what was coming, Punk flipped the phone open and said, "Hello?"

"Punk? It's AJ," the voice on the other end said quietly. "I'm just calling to tell you that I'm leaving Daniel. It's over between us for good this time."

"Oh really?" Punk said, not even bothering to keep the skepticism out of his voice. "Well, that's just great I guess. And how many times have you called to tell me this exact same thing, AJ? Five? Ten?"

AJ inhaled a shaky breath before speaking. "Punk, I know you're mad. You have every right to be."

"You're damn right that I have every right to be. You told me you loved me and then you went crawling back to Daniel fucking Bryan. Not only did you hurt me once, but then you claimed that you were leaving him. And I believed you because I loved you. And then what did you do? You went back to him again. And this little cycle has continued over the course of two months. That's how long I've waited for you AJ. But now I'm telling you that this has got to stop. I can't live with this anymore."

**Baby you know it isn't fair.**

**You expect me to be there.**

**But we never got nowhere.**

"I know. And I completely understand where you're coming from, believe me. But this is for real this time. I've had enough of his shit and I told him so. I also told him that we're finished. I've moved out of his house and everything. I'm ready to be with you now, Punk."

Punk leaned back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and closed his eyes. His head hurt. He wanted to believe her so bad, but he didn't want to get hurt again.

"It's really hard for me to believe anything that you say anymore AJ," he admitted. "I mean, you told me that you were ready to be with me only a few days ago, and then five minutes later you called back telling me that you and Bryan got it all worked out and that you were going to stay with him. I just can't take this kind of emotional strain anymore. It's starting to affect my performance in the ring. I love you, but if you keep doing this to me then I don't know if I'll stick around much longer."

**I got one foot out the door.**

**I don't wanna hear 'bout him no more.**

**I'll make a long story short.**

**Time to make up your mind, girl.**

**No more back and forth.**

**I don't wanna hear 'bout him no more.**

**I'm not what you want.**

**I don't wanna hear no more.**

"Please Punk, if you'll just hear me out. All that I need is a little more time to retrieve a few more things from his house and maybe talk to him a little. Then I'll be in the clear to start a relationship with you." AJ tried to reassure him. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"What do you mean, 'and maybe talk to him a little'? I know how that goes, AJ. You talk to him a little and he convinces you to stay, and then you're calling me back telling me that we can't happen. And I get hurt again." Punk snapped, raising his voice a little. He loved AJ, but he was tired of this shit. It emotionally and physically drained him and he'd had enough. It was time for her to choose once and for all and he told her so.

"You want me to what?" AJ asked in shock.

"I want you to choose. Me or him. Which one of us do you really want to be with?"

**Stop telling me you need more time.**

**Tired of the same old line.**

**Better make a move or you are gonna find I ain't taken it.**

**Cause you know it's wrong.**

**Better let him know it's time to go.**

**You're moving on.**

**Baby you don't know how close I am to being gone.**

"Punk, you know I can't answer that right now." AJ stammered.

"AJ, I'm not going to ask you again. You need to pick one of us and stick with your decision because I can't do this anymore. It's time for the games to stop." Punk said forcefully.

AJ went silent, and Punk leaned his head back against the wall and waited for her to make her decision. He didn't want her to choose Daniel Bryan, but he had to admit that if she did than a small part of him would be relieved. He didn't want to spend his whole relationship with her wondering whether or not she still cared about her ex. That would be unhealthy for both of them.

**I don't wanna hear no more.**

**If you're sure that you really love me.**

**I don't wanna hear no more.**

**Out the door if you still don't know.**

**I've been there for you.**

**And you know it's true.**

**You belong with me.**

**What you gonna do?**

"Okay." AJ said suddenly. "I've made my decision. I choose you, Punk. I love you and not Daniel. A small part of me will always care about him because he was my first steady boyfriend but I need to move on. I'm ready to move on. And I want to move on with you."

Punk let out the breath he'd been holding and opened his eyes. She'd chosen him. Thank God for small miracles. "Thank you for choosing me, AJ. I promise you won't regret it. I have to go now, I have a match to prepare for. I love you."

"I love you too, and I'll be there soon." AJ promised.

Punk hung up with her and sat there, staring at the far wall, lost in his thoughts. AJ had chosen him, but he knew that the real question was would she still choose him in the next five minutes? Of that he had no idea, but he did know one thing for sure, no matter how much it hurt him to admit it:

If she changed her mind again, then he would have no choice but to move on, no matter how much he loved her.

She just wasn't worth all this pain.

**I got one foot out the door.**

**I don't wanna hear 'bout him no more.**

**I'll make a long story short.**

**Time to make up your mind, girl.**

**No more back and forth.**

**I don't wanna hear 'bout him no more.**

**THE END**


End file.
